Access doors used in similar cabinets before the present invention are expensive in that they require mechanical latches or stops to keep them in closed or open positions and additionally, the doors are usually hung on hinges, which, when exposed to elements, tend to become rusty and inoperative, or open in such a way as to be a hinderance by interfering with adjacent objects.